Ódiame
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: Dicen que del Odio al Amor sólo hay un paso ¿Cierto?... Pero para Mikasa & Rivaille puede ser un camino duro de recorrer. [ Mikasa x Rivaille ] ¡Me uno al gusto por ésta pareja */*! ¡Entra & lee!


**๕** .**M**ikasa **x** **R**ivaille.** ๖**

•

•

.

.**Ó**diame**.**

•

.

Se forcejeó una vez más contra las esposas que aprisionaban sus delgadas muñecas, que aunque eran fuertes & capaces de empuñar sus cuchillas para dar muerte a los Titanes, en ésta ocasión eran inútiles contra el frío metal que le negaba la libertad…

- **Tch… ¿Piensa dejarme aquí toda la noche? Si es así, preferiría que me dejase sola.**

Él sonrió sin mucha gracia con los brazos cruzados, sentado frente a la prisión que hasta hace una hora era de Eren Jaeger & había utilizado por días enteros. Él, siempre altivo simplemente miraba a la chica de piel aporcelanada con ese ímpetu por las nubes, pese a estar presa por orden suya, prevalecía su coraje, digno de admirar.

- **¿Me odias Ackerman?** -La luz de las antorchas apenas dejaba deslumbrar sus orbes grisáceos bien fijos a la pelinegra, & apenas con un atisbo de curiosidad se dirigía a ella. Le preguntó lo mismo que le había preguntado a Eren después de golpearlo aquel día, un gusto morboso que se dio el Sargento, sólo para satisfacer en el fondo su diversión retorcida, aunque también su usual manera de hacer entrar en razón a los demás.

- **…** -Retuvo el silencio por un minuto, minuto en el que revivió en su mente la paliza que Eren había recibido días antes en el Juicio, esa forma de golpearlo como si no fuese un ser humano, como si no mereciera un ápice de respeto, como una bestia… & enseguida volvió a llenarse de coraje _¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar de esa manera a su Familia?_, pero él era alguien a quien debía respetar, era el Sargento Rivaille, después de todo.- **¿No odiaría usted a quien daña a su familia? **

- **Joo… Dime Ackerman ¿Cómo controlarías tú a Eren si volviese a atacarte convertido en Titán?** –Cuestionó firme, en ese momento el silencio volvió a imperar, el Sargento realizó una seña a los dos guardias que cuidaban la celda para que se retiraran de ahí, después de todo, habían temas que no podían correr de oído en oído por seguridad del Jaeger. Se levantó & acercó a los barrotes por fin.- **En mi opinión… La mejor disciplina es el dolor, creo que esto ya lo habías escuchado ¿Cierto?**

Ella lo pensó con frialdad, tenía razón _¿Cómo lo haría?..._ Hablar con él no tenía efecto alguno, lo comprobó ese día, merodeó en sus pensamientos mientras miraba su propia mano derecha pender de la esposa clavada a la pared por medio de una corta cadena al igual que su zurda, cerró la mano & con pesar miró al piso cuando lo escuchó acercarse después de decir aquella frase que en el Juicio ya había dicho, esperó lo peor, ser golpeada sin piedad alguna al igual que Eren, ya podía lamentar la pérdida de alguna pieza dental o algún hueso roto, su cuerpo se tensó en totalidad & sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza desmesurada, tiritaban sus pestañas por el temor de ser golpeada.

- **Si Eren llega a perder el control nuevamente, estoy segura que podré controlarlo… Armin descubrió la manera, soy completamente capaz de realizar el mismo corte en la nuca del Titán sin herir el cuerpo de Eren, porque yo…** -Empuñó ambas manos & alzó el rostro echando su cuerpo delante aunque las cortas cadenas a la pared le negaron mayor movilidad, sus negros cabellos se despeinaron librando su faz de aquellos para mostrar su mirar lleno de firmeza & fiereza- **¡Yo nunca dejaré a Eren!** -Alzó la voz con toda la intensión, & miró fijo al Sargento, sin temor, sin intensión de echarse atrás.- **Si va a reprenderme como a Eren ¡Hágalo! Pero eso no garantiza que dejaré de estar a su lado, la única manera de mantenerme lejos de él es dejarme en ésta celda & aún así… Aún así yo… ¡Buscaría la manera de librarme de ésta prisión! **

Él se detuvo a tres pasos de la Ackerman, la miró como si fuese un deleite hacerlo, ese coraje impregnado en cada deliciosa facción de su rostro de porcelana, esos labios rosáceos que parecían encenderse más con su bravura, & esos ojos… Grises afilados, dagas que si fuese posible, lo matarían ahí mismo, Mikasa estaba decidida, & él… Él estaba divertido con tanto drama, pero a su vez, le daría una lección a ella.

- **¿Cómo? ¿Rompiendo las cadenas & evadiendo a los guardias sin arma alguna? Me gustaría ver eso Ackerman, se dice que eres fuerte, tu potencial es muy alto, no hay duda. ** –Su voz era serena, parecía no inmutarle el odio que ella le dirigía, incluso adelantó su diestra para posar sus dedos por la barbilla de la pelinegra, el tacto fue suave, demasiado para la sorpresa de Mikasa, que cerró los ojos en cuanto notó movimiento por parte del Sargento, pensó que un golpe iría a su rostro, pero al abrir los ojos, lo único que supo es que los dedos de Rivaille le tenían anonadada- **No lo desperdicies de esa manera. **–Retiró la mano & echó ambas manos detrás de si mismo para enlazarlas en su espalda, se giró & caminó a la puerta abarrotada nuevamente.

- **Te quedarás aquí el resto del día, para la noche podrás volver a tu habitación, medita todo lo que acabas de decir Ackerman ¿Realmente serías capaz de hacer todo lo que dices? No sólo eres tú & Jaeger, la transformación de Eren puede traer consecuencias que ni tu coraje, ni tu fuerza podrá revertir, como la vida de tus compañeros, por ejemplo… Cuando una formación de ataque sufre una desalineación, todo se puede venir abajo, se consiente de tu papel Ackerman, ¿Quieres ser Nana de Eren o un Soldado por la humanidad? **-Pausó sus palabras aún dándole la espalda a Mikasa, quería ver su expresión, pero prefirió mirar a la pared de ladrillo alumbrada por la antorcha prendida a una base clavada a la estructura, las flamas apenas & se mecían por la carente corriente de aire que pululaba por los pasillos. Fue ahí que salió finalmente de la celda & cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Una última mirada a su prisionera._

- **Jaeger estará bien, si es que Hanji Zoe no se le pasa la mano… **-Rió por lo bajo, casi para si mismo al ver la expresión de Mikasa que abrió más los orbes por ello- **Vendré por ti más tarde, si es que no se me olvida. –**La mirada maliciosa del Sargento hizo enardecer a Mikasa, pero al final, eso era lo que él quería- **Disfruta tu estadía, Ackerman. **

No era su estilo ir por la vida golpeando mujeres, antes que nada, Rivaille era un hombre con aires de caballerosidad, & entre estos no entraba usar su fuerza contra una mujer de su especie, así que dejarla de pie por horas, atada por las muñecas en alto, sería dolor suficiente para hacerle pagar su falta; o eso concluyó él mismo.

Por otra parte estaba Mikasa, sorprendida, confundida & sobre todo con un coraje retenido en el cuerpo, si en ese momento cayera un ataque de Titanes, con toda esa ira retenida seguro se cargaría a todos en un santiamén, eso sentía ella. Suspiró con el más amargo de los sentires, cerró los ojos por el dolor que ya roía sus brazos, ya eran tres horas de pie & con los brazos sin poder descansar, a momentos dejaba pender sus muñecas de las esposas, pero sólo conseguía lastimarse al marcar el metal en su pálida piel, ya habían rastros rojizos en ésta por ello. Tenía las piernas entumidas, lo único que agradecía era que aún no tenía necesidad de ir al baño, & esperaba, rogaba no tenerla hasta que fuese soltada.

Tuvo el tiempo necesario para detenerse a pensar, tal & como Rivaille le había dicho, no es que lo obedeciera, no, simplemente era algo que asediaba a su mente, pensar & pensar en torno a lo que había sucedido… Después de todo él tenía razón, no podía ir por ahí siempre detrás de Eren, pero ella se lo había jurado a la madre de éste, a si misma, él era tan importante para ella, como esa pieza de un rompecabezas impecable que si hace falta… Se distorsiona en totalidad; sí, Eren ahora era un Titán, pero para bien ¿No era así? ¿Por qué lo trataban así? ¿Por qué incluso quisieron sacrificarlo como un perro con rabia? Le dolía, le enojaba, le frustraba… Movió los pies una vez más, sólo para descansar los pies alternadamente.

- **Eren… **-Susurró alzando la mirada a la antorcha que alumbraba, ¿Cuántas horas más pasarían?... Definitivamente al Sargento no le hizo falta mover ni un dedo para ponerle disciplina, Rivaille era un sujeto de cuidado, lo confirmó, pero era lógico, después de lo que ella se atrevió a hacerle. De pronto sonrió para si misma, con amargura & negó con su rostro ante el recuerdo.

•

๘ ….…Flash Back….. ๖

•

- **¡¿Por qué simplemente no me dejan salir de aquí & demostrarles que puedo contra los Titanes?! ¡Este encierro es una mierda! **–Gritó Eren descontrolado luego de que le hicieran el favor de soltar sus manos de las esposas que el Comandante Erwin había ordenado retirar para llevarlo donde Zoe.

- **Eren, tranquilízate. **–La voz suave de Mikasa le advirtió & fue hasta él para sujetar sus hombros & tratar de apaciguarlo. Pero todo fue en vano cuando él la tomó de los brazos & técnicamente la lanzó a un costado, & tuvo la osadía de sujetar al Capitan Erwin por las solapas del uniforme para clamar su atención.

- **¿No lo entienden? ¡Quiero luchar por la humanidad & acabar con esos malditos! ¡Eh! ¡¿A qué es a lo que temen?! **

Erwin no se inmutó, su mirada apacible de siempre fue dirigida al Jaeger, un mocoso imprudente más a sus ojos, pero sin duda, alguien de mucho valor para la humanidad ahora.

_Paciencia…_

Se dijo mentalmente el rubio, pero era muy tarde, paciencia era algo que no tenía antes esas acciones Rivaille, más demoró Jaeger en haber cometido ese impulso, que lo que demoró el Sargento en derribarlo al piso de un golpe al rostro, Eren se cubrió enseguida, estaba ciscado ya por la golpiza en el Juicio… Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando Rivaille pateó sus costillas un par de veces & se agachó para sujetar la camisa del chico Titán, lo alzó con una facilidad sublime, pese a ser de menor estatura, lo acorraló a la pared & ahora apretó su cuello con fuerza.

- **Creí que te había quedado claro con una vez Jaeger, veo que no. En tu postura no tienes derecho a hablar de esa manera ¿Lo entiendes? Para la próxima no te golpearé, te mataré.**

Erwin sólo miraba, los guardias en total silencio ante aquello, atemorizados de que Eren tomara la forma del Titán por ira, no concebían que el Sargento se atreviese a tanto. Pero había algo más… En la esquina de la celda, Mikasa, con gesto de enojo súbito, cejas fruncidas & la piel erizada cual gato enervado, en ésta ocasión no estaba Armin para detenera… En ésta ocasión no lo toleraría, & mucho menos cuando vio a Eren perder el color del rostro, comenzaba a faltarle el aire, & para empeorar la situación, Rivaille estaba a punto de golpear el estómago de Eren

_A punto…_

Cuando en la celda quedó la acústica resonante de un impacto piel a piel, seguido de ello el golpe del cuerpo de Eren al caer al piso. Rivaille quedó en un shock temporal, su mejilla ardía como pocas veces había sentido, sus labios quedaron entreabiertos & sus ojos mirando al piso debido a que el golpe le hizo girar el rostro…  
Erwin estaba igual de sorprendido, los guardias miraban a Mikasa & ya predecían las consecuencias ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a golpear al Sargento Rivaille? Habría que ser muy… Muy idiota.

- **No… Vuelva… A tocar a Eren… **-Ella jadeaba por el enojo, lo miraba con odio encendido, no se arrepentía, no temió, ni se movió de su lugar, su mano aún pendía en el aire, la fuerza con la que lo abofeteó fue tal que incluso a ella le ardieron los dedos, pero no era nada con lo que Él le había hecho a Su Hermano.

- **Rivaille… **

- **Hanji está esperando por ustedes, Erwin. Yo iré más tarde. **–Salió del trance, pero aún ardía, era como lava pura carcomiendo su piel, más que eso, su orgullo estaba al rojo vivo. Pero no perdería los estribos, pasó de largo a Eren que era llevado por los guardias, & acudió a masajear su mejilla al dirigir su mirada a Mikasa.

_Ahí nació un habla sin necesidad de hablar, sus miradas se dijeron tanto el uno al otro._

- **Tómalo con calma. **

Fue lo último que dijo Erwin a Rivaille al sujetarle por l hombro & partir junto a Eren con Hanji, no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a Mikasa, admiró su coraje, & ya fuera de la vista de aquellos dos, rió para sí mismo, dejando a un Eren & los guardias confundidos, sólo él supo cuanta gracia le causó lo que presenció.

๘ ….…Fin del Flash Back….. ๖

•

Cerró los ojos & friccionó sus dedos con los que había abofeteado al Sargento, esa gloriosa sensación no escapaba aún de su tacto, a cambio de eso ahora estaba ahí, pagando su pecado & dándole la razón a Rivaille, pesaba tener que hacerlo, pero al final él decía pura verdad, ella sólo estaba actuando como una Nana sonsacadora de los caprichos de Eren, siempre cuidándolo de todo ¿& él?... Despreciando su preocupación, respondiéndole como niño mimado cada que ella buscaba estar cerca de él, o como hace un rato, lanzándola a un lado…  
Ella había defendido a Eren & él sólo la desechó, golpeó a Rivaille & Eren no dijo nada… Quizá ni le importaba lo que pasara con ella, pensó & volvió a suspirar, tenía cansancio, sueño, no podía más, era una tortura dura de pagar, pero no podía hacer más, ni valía la pena ya preocuparse por Eren, seguro estaba bien en manos de los demás, finalmente; sus parpados fueron cediendo poco a poco, apoyó su rostro contra su brazo & comenzó a dormitar, en aquel momento sólo algo llegó a su mente: El tacto del Sargento al tocar su mentón, esa mirada tan peculiar, única, un enigma que no sería una molestia descifrar.

Sonrió entre dormida, traicionada por su cansancio, reviviendo ese lapso de segundos, lo odiaba, sin duda lo odiaba, pero en ese momento no hacía otra cosa que recordar al detestable Sargento. Quizá así pasaría más rápido el tiempo.

_» Continuará... _

•

•

•

.

* * *

_**E**__l amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro. -Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

•

•

**•**

.๖ Bueno *-* ~ Está de más decir que amo en Mikasa x Rivaille ¿Verdad? ¡Me encantan! Aunque muchos están en contra & blablabla! Para mi son muy buena pareja.

.๖ Voy a tratar de actualizar capítulo cada semana, esto puede ir lento, me refiero al Mikasa x Rivaille, primero hay que dejarlos conocerse(?) Pero quizá, no, ya dependerá de que tanto se me ocurra.

๖. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, es mi primer FF de Shingeki */*~ Si te ha gustado ¿Comentas? & si no ¡También! No te olvides de dar Follow para que se te notifiqué en cada actualización.

๖. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
